Innocence
by Ethereal Dreams
Summary: An unfamiliar emotion rose to the surface in both their hearts, and neither were familiar with it. Little did either of them know that in due time, it would be this very emotion that would make the two the happiest beings on earth. SasuHina. One Shot.


¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Innocence**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

A fresh path of hot sweat trickled down his face as he continued to train as hard as ever. The sun was shining, as always, through the small cotton fluff of clouds, sizzling everything that rested under it's gaze. He trained even harder.

_High punch, roundhouse kick, jump, spinning back kick, side fist, high block, low kick, middle block-_

"S-Sasuke-kun?" An unsteady, timid voice cut through the air.

He whipped around, hand instinctively reaching for his kunai pouch. His dark eyes narrowed at the intruder, a small, petite figure holding two sky blue containers in her shaky hands. He relaxed his guard (somewhat) after having sighted the familiar obento lunch boxes.

"Hinata." He greeted; if one could call a cold, somewhat rugged voice embracing the vowels and consonants of her name as a greeting.

"A-anou, I b-brought lunch. W-would you like to eat t-together?" There wasn't any need to state the matter. After all, they had been eating lunch together some 8, 9 months already now. Neither knew how or when it began, but it had been rendered into their daily routine. Each minded their own business until midday, then Hinata would seek out Sasuke and they would sit down and consume the obentos Hinata would've made earlier that day.

"Aa." The usual reply, but if one would compare the same dialogue being said to some other colleague, and then they would pick up that light, unique scent of tenderness hidden beneath his cold exterior when he would talk to Hinata.

Hinata gave a small, gentle smile and walked over to the big Sakura tree rested but a metre or 2 away from her. As he gathered all his shuriken and kunai he had used to train with, Hinata spread a soft, thin blanket over the emerald green grass. She put down the two obento lunch boxes in the middle of the blanket and waited for him to come.

As they were both the same age and both trained in the art of Ninjutsu, one would expect both to eat the same amount of food. But of course, with Sasuke's height and muscle build required him to eat more. That way, he would have more energy to train and be subjected to getting stronger every day. As for Hinata, with her petite body figure and weak frame, she didn't need (nor want) as much energy as Sasuke.

When he came and sat on the other end of the blanket, Hinata opened the larger of the two obento boxes and gave it to him with a glossy black pair of chopsticks. He took it without any thought whatsoever and started at once. All this training was difficult, and he didn't have anything for breakfast earlier that day, so he greedily dug in. Hinata, on the other hand, wasn't hungry at all but took a single bite anyway, out of courtesy and politeness.

He loved her cooking. He was positive that even if Japan's greatest cooks were hardly any competition for Hinata and her skills when it came to the kitchen. Although he felt guilty devouring her daily masterpieces while she sat back and watched, he never hesitated in consuming _everything_, which included the very last grain of jasmine rice left in the box.

After he finished, he rested his back on the Sakura tree trunk and eased his eyes closed. Usually, he would rather die fighting than trust someone to be there while he napped but this girl, sitting in front of him, had been entrusted the job of keeping guard (if that is what staying awake and watching him sleep is classified as) for quite a long time, so he didn't hesitate at all.

As Hinata packed up, folding the blanket and collecting the two obento boxes, she smiled once again. It was very rare that more than a sentence or two (which would mostly be said by Hinata, even if she was the quietest and shy out of the pair) could be exchanged between the two. But she found this to be very peaceful; there were no forced conversations between the pair. Unlike conversing with Neji or Naruto, she wasn't pressured into saying anything. It was a very honest and open relationship going on between the two of them.

Wait.

Kami-sama.

Did she just say 'relationship'?!

No. She meant to say friendship. Yes, that was it. Friendship.

The poor girl was so absorbed in convincing herself of this, that she didn't notice a pair of dark, observant eyes watching her a metre away. He was trying awfully hard to stop himself from smirking at the wild hues of pink and red shading her face. Her eyes were widening half a centremetre every passing second while she stared, still wide-eyed, at the garden of short, fresh grass, dancing in the gentle breeze of the wind.

He didn't want to accept it directly but it was hard _not_ to think her as cute when all sorts of emotions played on her beet-red face. In fact, it wasn't _just_ her blush, but _her_. Her crystal clear eyes, rose-tinted lips that would always curve into a tiny small whenever she sighted him (yes, he noticed), her short midnight blue hair that would always go astray whenever she was in combat, and her long, slender fingers she would always fiddle with whenever she was feeling especially shy or nervous.

She wouldn't be classified as 'beautiful', like Haruno Sakura, or 'sexy', like Yamanaka Ino, but 'cute'; a pure, innocent type of cute.

She wasn't just innocent, if you would ask Konoha, she would also be described as shy, kind, gentle, caring, friendly and very, _very_ caring.

In reply to your unasked questing you are currently debating whether or not to say aloud, yes. He was very observant when it came to Hinata. He notices every little feature, both aesthetic and functional, about Hinata, like how she would _only_ blink more than once or twice when she was either confused or surprised or how she would sometimes play with some of the stray strands of her hair when she was deep in thought or reminiscing. Yes, he observed her a lot.

He abruptly shut his eyes when she noticed her turning towards him, her blush easing slightly. As he anticipated, her gentle hand reached out for his shoulder and softly shook him awake. If he weren't awake already, he would never have woken with _that_ call. it was like a sakura blossom falling on his shoulder, aside from the playful, ticklish feeling, you could hardly feel it at all.

"Sasuke-kun, w-wake up. It's a-almost evening, we s-should be going h-home..." Hinata whispered. She didn't want to be late in going home; she knew awfully well how angry her father would be with her if she weren't home by evening but how she would love to spend a little while longer with Sasuke-kun, even if they didn't talk much, she loved his company. After all, he was the only presence she didn't have to pressure herself for something. She could just be herself, without worrying what other would think of her.

He eased his eyes open and stretched, pretending to have just woken up from his nap. He got up and reached for her extended hand and fought to keep a smirk of his face as she blushed from the contact. "You're right. We should be getting home." He glanced at her meek, fragile form and then up at the sky. A blanket of light darkness was spread over Konoha; it was late evening already and considering her weak inability to protect herself, he decided on accompanying her home. Who knows what kind of idiots may be roaming the streets for a girl like Hinata?

"I'll walk you back." He said, fighting the light tint of red off his pale skin. He was a man, damn it! Real men _don't_ blush.

Just when she recovered from her previous blush, another hue of pink made its way onto her shocked face. "Y-You don't have t-to do that-" She started but was silenced by the soft tug at her sleeve which told her that he was getting impatient. She blushed once again, which doubled the opacity of her current blush.

Without any further delay, the pair made their way through the unkempt streets of Konoha to the Hyuuga estate. The path was poorly illuminated by the dim, flickering lamp posts situated every few metres. Surprisingly they didn't meet _anyone_ on their walk back, which was surprising, seeing as how nearly all of Konoha knew them well and considered them a friend. But Hinata supposed this was to be expected; it was already dusk, and who would be out wandering in the streets at this hour?

Hinata meekly followed behind Sasuke. She had nearly tripped countless times already and was doing her best to regain her balance. The streets of Konoha were rocky and unsteady, especially in the dark where you won't be able to decide your footing. It surprised Hinata that Sasuke could walk as coolly as ever. He had not even so much as staggered; it was almost as if the street was made of smooth black granite, rather than rocks and dust.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was trying his best to keep from falling. It was pure luck that had kept him from tripping, unlike poor Hinata. All this time he was cursing like crazy at whoever had built this god forsaken road. It was obvious they weren't very professional in the field of building roads. God! How difficult could it be anyway, it was just putting layers and layers of smooth cement on the ground. How could a road become so damn unstable from that! Sasuke continued rambling on and on inside his head, when a rock, the size of his fist, made contact with his foot which resulted in a trip.

Hinata's eyes widened, it seemed Sasuke tripped on a rock, but- oh god!

Sasuke reached out for the closest object he could get his hands on, which unfortunately was Hinata's arm. He fell first, breaking the most of his fall by turning a little to the right so he landed on his shoulder. Hinata came next, luckily for her; Sasuke's body acted as a human pillow and cushioned her fall. If it had been daylight, they would have made perfect entertainment, but thankfully, it was dusk.

Alas, dusk also has its disadvantages. Both Sasuke and Hinata were blinded by the veil of darkness, and what a sight they made. Sasuke's back (whom he was definite he heard a loud _crack_ from) was on the floor and in his arms was Hinata. The delicate girl was lying parallel to Sasuke, her hands had somehow made their way to his collar and clutched it so hard, and she was sure no amount of ironing could possibly smooth it down. Her legs were in between Sasuke's and her face was buried in his neck. It was warm. _She_ was warm. As inappropriate as it was, the thought filled the base of her mind; Sasuke was just like a portable heater.

"Hinata," Hinata could her low, deep breathing just above her, "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes, I am." She buried her face in the crook of his neck one last time, like a kitten seeking warmth, and she attempted to get up.

Oh. Crap.

"Itai!" Sasuke exclaimed in a hush, trying to keep his voice down so as to not attract any unwanted attention. As had she attempted to get up, her head had come in hard (somewhat painful - though he would never admit that) contact with his chin.

"G-Gomen nasai! Forgive me S-Sasuke-kun; i-it was an accident! Gomen!" Hinata panicked. She didn't mean to! It was an accident for crying out loud!

"Calm down! I'm okay." He tried to calm the flustered girl. He understood it was an accident, he wasn't stupid. Her apologies were getting annoying...

Hinata tried to get up once more, and this time she prevailed, without harming anyone in the process. She offered a weak hand to Sasuke who was sitting up and rubbing his injured chin. He accepted her offer and dusted himself off.

"G-Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun..." Hinata whispered one last time. She hated herself for being so rash, why didn't she remember that Sasuke's head was just above hers? She was literally on top of him, what kind of an idiot would forget _that_? She was so stupid. Hinata no baka!

He glanced at Hinata out of the corner of his eye and released and inaudible sigh. He knew she was scolding herself for what had happened. If anything, _he_ should be the one apologizing. After all, he _was_ the one who dragged her in the fall. God! This girl was so sensitive!

"Hinata." A quiet, authorative voice made her halt her mental raving. She looked up to meet the steady gaze of Sasuke. "It was a scratch. Stop beating yourself about it." It sounded more like a command to her ears, rather than condolence.

Sasuke avoided her eyes when he said it, he wasn't used to consoling people, let alone people as sensitive as Hinata! He, unsuccessfully might he had, tried to keep the red hue out of his face. He was ever thankful for the darkness; he would have died right then and there if Hinata saw him with that ridiculous blush on his face. Pity he had no clue whatsoever that Hinata was thinking _exactly_ the same lines.

She had a rather heavy blush on her face as well, and she, too, was thankful for the darkness. But she was secretly flattered that he, the man of single words, would care to console her in the way he did. She would have hugged him, if it had been some other friend, but this was Sasuke. Though friends as they were, Hinata thought that the 'accident' a few minutes ago was more than enough physical contact to last a lifetime.

The pair finally reached the Hyuuga estate, and was currently affront the grand manor. Hinata knew she would be scolded again for returning so late at night but she figured the night was the best night she'd had in years. It seemed whenever she was with Sasuke, every night had a certain magic in the air she would never be able to distinguish.

"Oyasumi n-nasai, Sasuke-kun." Hinata bid farewell. She turned to leave but a gentle tug at her sleeve made her halt in her movements all together.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" Sasuke smirked. He figured to take advantage of her guilty conscience for what had happened earlier. He didn't know what he was doing either, and was mentally wondering if he had finally lost it. But something, probably the ever lingering magic in the night sky, was making him do this and something else in his heart told him he should obey.

"B-but I already did..." Hinata's innocent eyes widened. She had apologized, countless times already; did he blame her for the light bruise on his chin? Well, of course he would and he should. It was after all, her fault he had gotten it in the first place. If only she hadn't been so foolish-

"_Gomen_ isn't enough Hinata." His deep, sensational voice was closer than before. It seemed he had moved forward and was now but a few centimeters away. He came even closer and Hinata wondered what he was going to do to her. She could literally feel his peppermint breath tingling on her pale, currently flushed, skin.

"What-" She was interrupted by a single, nonchalant kiss. It wasn't special, but it wasn't casual either. It was right in between. He stepped even closer and snaked his strong arms around her petite waist. He pushed her up against his body and deepened the kiss into something more... more romantic. Her hands rested on his muscular chest and she was forced to stand on her tip-toes. Her eyes were as wide as saucers but gradually eased close. He cupped her cheeks and asked for entrance by licking her lips. She was hesitant at first, not knowing where this was going, but opened her mouth a tiny bit, enough to allow his tongue in.

He devoured her and finally released her. They were both a little out of breath, but both were as surprised as the other. Sasuke was shocked, what on earth had possessed him to do that?! He wouldn't be surprised if she came to hate him for it, underneath the guilty conscience lay a feeling of… of _satisfaction_. It was unfamiliar, and it made him want to kiss her more, but having regained his senses, he refrained from doing so, opting, instead, to observe her facial expressions.

She was stunned, that was for sure. This person, standing before her, had just stripped her of her first kiss. Being a girl, this was exactly how she planned and dreamt of it... but it was with Sasuke-kun! What did he think of her now? It seemed, with this single kiss, the world had been turned upside down and inside out. Would they still be able eat lunch together? Would they still be the same? A million questions raced through her mind but disappeared into oblivion when she felt herself smiling; a small, happy smile. This was what she wanted, this was what the magic in the night sky had brought upon them, and she loved every second of it.

Upon seeing Hinata smile, it seemed his guilty thoughts vanished into thin air as he, too, felt a genuine smile spreading across his usually cold and emotionless features. He enjoyed the kiss, his first kiss (aside from the incident with a certain blonde-haired ninja), and it appeared that she enjoyed it too.

An unfamiliar emotion rose to the surface in both their hearts, and neither were familiar with it. Little did either of them know that in due time, it would be this very emotion that would make the two the happiest beings on earth.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Terms:**

**Obento --- Japanese Lunch Box**

**Oyasumi-Nasai --- Goodnight**

**Gomen / Gomen-Nasai --- Sorry**

**Anou --- Um**

**Itai! --- Ow! **

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤**  
**

**Author: Ethereal Dreams**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


End file.
